Kövesd a ritmust!
by LanaAngels
Summary: Avagy hogyan tanítsuk meg táncolni az irányérzék nélküli kardforgatót? (Punk Hazard után)


_Well, disaster it strikes on a daily basis_  
><em>And I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places<em>  
><em>But still wanna laugh in disappointed faces<em>  
><em>And you can't help me<em>  
><em>I'm blinded by these<em>

_Heroes and thieves at my door_  
><em>And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore<em>  
><em>Just when I've figured it out<em>  
><em>Darling it's you I'm without<em>

**_Vanessa Carlton - Heroes and thieves_**

* * *

><p><strong>Kövesd a ritmust!<strong>

Új nap, új kaland és új sziget vár a Szalmakalapos kalózokra. Még alig kelt fel a nap, amikor az egész legénység a kapitány izgatott kiáltozására ébredt: „Új sziget! Új sziget!"

„Luffy, még nincs is világos!" nyöszörögte Usopp a szemeit dörzsölgetve.

Luffy ignorálva álmos barátját a navigátorához fordult: „Hé, Nami, mikor érünk oda?"

„Kb. egy óra múlva." válaszolta szintén álmosan.

„Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon miféle sziget lesz." mondta Robin.

„Ugye nem lesznek szörnyek?" kérdezte aggódva Chopper.

„Ha lesznek, majd én szétvágom őket." jelentette ki Zoro.

„Hirtelen elkezdtem szédülni. Azt hiszem, ez a nem-mehetek-erre-a-szigetre betegség." mondta Usopp, és a korlátba kapaszkodott.

„Nami-san, Robin-chan, majd én megvédelek titeket." mondta Sanji a szerelmi módjában.

* * *

><p>A sziget, ami felé Luffyék tartottak, egy átlagos, tavaszi sziget volt nyüzsgő kikötővárossal. A város szélén pedig egy kis fogadó, a Rózsa Café. A fogadó vezetője, Rosa-chan minden nap 6 órakor nyit, és este 11-kor zár. Általában egyedül, vagy nővérével, Lily-channal viszi az üzletet, ám ezen a héten egy különleges segítsége is volt.<p>

„Tashigi-chan, kinyitnád a bárt?" kérdezte Rosa-chan az új munkaerőtől, a G5 kapitány-chanjától, akinek bizonyos okok miatt egy ideig itt kell dolgoznia.

„Persze!"

Tashigi az ajtóhoz sétált, és megnyitotta a kicsiny bárt. Épp időben, mert a törzsvendégek már az ajtóban türelmetlenkedtek. Pár perc múlva a hely megtelt élettel.

* * *

><p>A Thousand Sunny megérkezett a szigetre. Amint a csapat leszállt a hajóról, kapitányuk vezetésével megrohamozták az első útba eső helyet, ahol ételt szolgálnak fel, nevezetesen a Rózsa Cafét.<p>

„HÚST!" üvöltötte Luffy.

„Nincs egy órája, hogy reggeliztél, idióta." ordította utána Sanji.

Luffy figyelmen kívül hagyva Sanjit és a többieket, berontott a kávéházba. „Éhes vagyok!"

„Üdvözlöm a Rózsa Caféban, fiatalúr! Kérem, helyezze magát kényelembe, amíg elkészül az étele!" köszöntötte Rosa-chan. „Hány főre szeretne asztalt?"

„Kilenc." mondta Luffy, majd leült egy asztalhoz. Ebben a pillanatban megérkeztek a többiek. Nami dühösen odament a szélesen vigyorgó Luffyhoz, és lekevert neki akkorát, amekkorát csak tudott.

„Áú! Naaamiii! Ezt miért kaptam?" nyafogta Luffy.

„Mert otthagytál minket." válaszolta Nami hidegen.

„Hé, pincérnő, hozz egy kis szakét!" kiáltotta Zoro, mire Sanji ideges lett. „Hé, moszatagyú, nem beszélhetsz így egy hölggyel!"

„Mit mondtál, rohadt szakács?" Zoro válaszolt, aztán Sanji is, és elkezdték a szokásos harcukat.

Eközben Rosa-chan elfoglalt volt a Luffy által rendelt ételek elkészítésével.

„Tashigi-chan, kivinnéd a szakét a hármas asztalhoz?"

„Máris viszem." válaszolta Tashigi, és az asztal felé vette az irányt. „Itt a kért sza-" kezdett bele, ám mikor meglátta az asztal körül ülő Szalmakalaposokat és Roronoa Zorot, kiesett a kezéből a tálca.

Zoro, miután abbahagyta a Sanjival való veszekedést, nyugodtan várta a kért italát, hogy teljesen ignorálhassa a külvilágot. Mivel a bárpultnak háttal ült, nem láthatta, mi folyik mögötte, csupán a társai fura arckifejezéseire lett figyelmes: egy vadul vigyorgó Sanji, egy rejtélyesen mosolygó Robin, egy izgatott Brook, egy boldognak tűnő Nami, valamint több meglepett tag (kivéve a kapitányt, aki szintén háttal ült a látnivalóknak).

Egy percig értetlenül nézett, aztán meghallotta azt a hangot, amelyre a legkevésbé sem számított. Nem kellett gondolkodnia, hogy kihez tartozhat, a hátán végigfutó hideg tökéletes választ adott számára. Lassan hátrafordult, nem tudván, mire számítson, és ott állt előtte. Nem mozdult, nem szólt semmit, csak bámult rájuk (vagy inkább Zorora). Az átlagos tengerész egyenruhája helyett most egy bordópiros póló és egy szürkésfehér farmerszoknyát volt rajta, piros keretes szemüvege a hajába tűzve, és az étterem logójával ellátott, fehér kötényt viselt.

A rövid farkasszemnézést Rosa-chan szakította meg, mikor észrevette a törött söröskorsókat.

„Oh, jaj, elnézést kérek! Tashigi-chan, gyorsan takaríts fel, kérlek!"

Tashigi visszatért a valóságba, és gyorsan szedegetni kezdte a szilánkokat a földről. Rosa-chan pedig visszament a konyhába, majd hamarosan visszatért Luffy "tízóraijával".

„Szóval, tengerészlány, mit keresel egy ilyen helyen?" kérdezte Nami, miután Tashigi végzett a takarítással.

„És hol van Smokey?" adta hozzá Luffy teli szájjal.

„Igazából, miután Punk Hazard után futni hagytunk titeket, a körülményektől függetlenül egy hónap felfüggesztést kapott az egész G5. Smoker-san a helyi állatkertben takarít, én pedig ebben a kávézóban segítek." válaszolt Tashigi, majd visszaemlékezett a Punk Hazardon történtekre, és gyilkos pillantásokat küldött Zoro irányába.

„Tashigi-chwan! Milyen gyönyörűen nézel ki felszolgálólányként!" szólt közbe Sanji szívecskés szemmel. Brook folytatta: „Volnál oly kedves, és megmutatnád a bugyidat?" Ez pedig két erős fejbevágást eredményezett Namitól.

Rosa-chan visszatért Luffy harmadik adagjával a kezében, és megkérdezte: „Ti Tashigi-chan barátai vagytok?"

„Én minden hölgy barátja vagyok!" kiáltotta Sanji.

„Nos, nem igazán a barátaim." válaszolta Tashigi.

„Mikor nem akarnak elkapni vagy megölni minket, akkor jó fejek." mondta Luffy.

„A kapcsolatunk bonyolult." egyszerűsítette le a dolgot Tashigi.

Még egy gyorsa pillantást vetett Zorora, majd megfordult, és visszaindult a pulthoz, ám főnöke hangja megállította.

„Mi lenne, ha holnap mindannyian eljönnétek a nővérem születésnapi partijára?" ajánlotta. „Az egész bár meg lesz hívva."

Tashigi arra számított, hogy elutasítják a meghívást, és tovább hajóznak a következő kalandjuk felé, ám ehelyett:

„Érdekesen hangzik." válaszolta az eddig gyanúsan csendes kardforgató.

„Rosa-chwan, szívesen maradunk a csodaszép nővéred partijára." Sanji rásegített, végül Luffy meghozta a végső döntést. „Oké, akkor viszlát holnap, és kösz a kaját!"

Ezzel a Szalmakalapos banda felállt, és elment.

* * *

><p>„Szeretném meglepni Lily-chant egy műsorral, és arra gondoltam, segíthetnél."<p>

„Oh, persze. És pontosan milyen műsorra gondoltál?"

„Egy táncra!" kiáltotta izgatottan Rosa-chan. „Pontosabban egy keringőre."

„Ahhoz nem kellenének fiúk is?"

* * *

><p>Alig telt el egy óra, mióta a banda visszatért a hajóra, máris hatalmába kerítette őket az unalom.<p>

„UNATKOZOM!" nyafogta Luffy.

Zoronak elege lett a kapitánya folytonos nyávogásából, és úgy döntött, elmegy sétálni.

„Hé, Zoro! Te mégis hová indulsz?" kérdezte gyanakodva Nami.

„Sétálni."

„Te nem mehetsz csak úgy "sétálni"!" szólt bele Usopp is.

„Miért nem?"

„Mert a te szegényes irányérzékeddel azonnal eltévednél." válaszolt Sanji egyszerűen.

Zoro épp válaszolni akart volna, de Luffy közbeszólt: „Oké, emberek, döntöttem! Eszembe jutott, hogy a tengerészlány azt mondta, Smokey az állatkertben van. Látogassuk meg!" mondta hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.

„Hát nekem semmi kedvem az állatkerthez." jelentette ki Zoro.

„Én vissza akarok menni a kávézóba!" kiáltotta Sanji.

„Én látni akarom a pincérnők bugyiját, bár szemem az nincs. Yohohoho!"

„Nekem dolgom van a hajón." csatlakozott Franky is a lázadók seregéhez.

„Oké, akkor mit szóltok ehhez: én, Luffy, Usopp és Chopper elmegyünk az állatkertbe, Sanji-kun, Zoro és Brook visszamegy a kávézóba, Franky és Robin pedig itt marad a hajón." javasolta Nami.

„Hé, én nem akarok a-"

„Tökéletes Nami-san! Mint minden más, amit kitalálsz." zavarta meg Sanji Zoro tiltakozását.

* * *

><p>„Ahhoz nem kellenének fiúk is?"<p>

Ebben a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett egy szőke lovag, egy zöldhajú kardforgató és egy csontváz? Rosa-chan elmosolyodott, és Tashigira kacsintott.

„Ugye nem?" kérdezte Tashigi önmagától.

„Üdvözöllek titeket ismét a Rózsa Caféban!" köszöntötte őket Rosa-chan.

„Áh, Rosa-chwan!" lelkendezett Sanji.

„Te vagy Feketelábú Sanji-san, igaz?"

„Megtisztelő, hogy egy ilyen gyönyörű hölgy tudja a nevem. Miben lehetek szolgálatodra?"

„Szeretnék Tashigi-channal egy táncot előadni a nővérem partiján, de kellene még két fiú, így arra gondoltam, hogy te és Kardforgató-san segíthetnétek."

„MI?!" kérdezte Zoro és Tashigi egyszerre.

„Természetesen, nagyon szívesen segítünk, Rosa-chwan!" ujjongott Sanji, a szemei helyén szívecskék.

„Remek!" kiáltotta Rosa-chan. „Mindannyian tudtok táncolni, ugye?"

„Természetesen."

„Igen, de ez…"

„Nem."

Minden szem Zorora szegeződött, arcukon csodálkozás és meglepettség.

„Nem is értem, miért vagyok meglepve. Tudhattam volna, hogy moszatagyú Marimo nem tud táncolni." nevetett Sanji.

„Ki a moszatagyú, csigás szemöldök?"

Míg Sanji és Zoro a szokásos csatájukat tartották, Tashigi elszántan próbálta lebeszélni főnökét arról, hogy kalózokkal kelljen táncolnia, aki viszont úszott a boldogságban, és teljes mértékben ignorálta őt.

„Tashigi-chan, te fogod őt megtanítani, táncolni!" jelentette ki Rosa-chan.

„MI?" kiáltotta Zoro, miközben egyik katanájával próbálta távol tartani magától Sanji lábát.

* * *

><p>Kis idő múlva Zoro és Tashigi a kávézó feletti szobában találták magukat egyedül, mivel Rosa-channak vinnie kell az üzletet, és Sanji kevésbé volt kíváncsi az "irányérzék nélküli marimo ügyetlenkedésére".<p>

Brook szintén lent maradt, de azt mondta, ha kész vannak, szívesen játszik valamit, hogy kipróbálhassák zenére is.

„El sem hiszem, hogy sikerült belerángatnotok ebbe!" panaszkodott Zoro.

„Nehogy azt hidd, hogy én élvezem ezt!" mondta Tashigi idegesen.

„Essünk túl rajta minél előbb!"

„Jó, mondd, mit csináljak!" sóhajtott.

Tashigi felült az asztalra, ami a szoba oldalán állt.

„Oké, először lépj a jobb lábaddal előre!"

Zoro összeszedte minden tudását. Más sem hiányzott neki, mint hogy ez a tengerészlány kinevesse. Azt mondta, jobb lábbal előre, igaz? Jó. Az előre eltéveszthetetlen, de hogy eltalálja, melyik a jobb lába, annak 50-50% az esélye. Nos, a tippje nem jött be.

Tashigi megpróbálta visszafogni a nevetését, de nem bírta sokáig. „Te tényleg reménytelen eset vagy."

„Pofa be! Semmi kedvem itt szórakozni. Csak mondd meg a főnöködnek, hogy nem megy, és már itt sem vagyok!" Zoronak láthatóan nem volt jó kedve.

„Bocsi. Ha mutatom, úgy menni fog?" kérdezte, és megpróbált komoly arcot vágni.

Zoro sóhajtott. Tashigi ezt egy igennek vette, leugrott az asztalról, ledobta a kötényét, és Zoro elé állt.

„Próbáld meg utánozni a lépéseimet!"

Tashigi elkezdett táncolni, Zoro pedig megpróbálta lemásolni a mozgását inkább kevesebb sikerrel, majd megállt. Úgy tűnt, Tashigi gondolatai messze járnak, mert azt sem vette észre, hogy Zoro leült a földre. Csak számolta az ütemet.

Zoro véleménye a keringőről: valami tánc, amit puccos bálokon táncolnak, és mi a francért kell nekem megtanulnom? Bár azt el kell ismernem, hogy Tashigi mozgása nagyon szép és könnyed. Várj… Mi? Nem, nem az! Mi a fenéért gondoltam én erre?

„Zoro?" Tashigi hangja visszarepítette Zorot a valóságba.

„Oh, asszem, ez sem fog összejönni."

„Megpróbáltad egyáltalán, vagy csak magamnak táncolok?" kérdezte idegesen.

Zoro nem válaszolt csak motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy "hülye keringő" meg "rohadt szakács". Néhány pillanatig csend volt, és Zoro már készült elmenni, de ekkor Tashiginak támadt egy ötlete.

„Várj! Van még egy ötletem!"

* * *

><p>„Sanji-san, gondolod, hogy Zoro-sant sikerül megtanítani táncolni holnap estig?" kérdezte Rosa-chan aggódva.<p>

Sanji kifújta a füstöt, és mosolygott. „Ha Tashigi-chan tanítja, akkor biztos vagyok benne."

* * *

><p>Zoro sóhajtott egyet, majd visszafordult. „És mi a nagy ötlet?"<p>

„Van nálad valami, amivel beköthetnénk a szemedet?"

„Mi?!"

„Az olyan táncoknál, mint a keringő, fontos a bizalom." Erre Zoro kérdőn nézett. „Tudom, tudom, de enélkül nem hiszem, hogy menni fog."

„Miért olyan fontos neked ez a tánc?"

„Mert bármilyen erős kardforgató vagyok, akkor is egy lány maradok, aki alig várja, hogy gyönyörű fehér ruhában táncolhasson. Most boldog vagy?"

Zoro elmosolyodott. „Igen." És lekötötte a kendőjét a bal karjáról. „Ez megfelel?"

Tashigi elvette a kendőt, majd Zoro mögé ment, és a szemére kötötte.

„Most látsz valamit?"

„Semmit."

Tashigi meghúzta a csomót. „Akkor jó."

„Most vedd fel a tartást."

Zoro így tett, vagy valami ahhoz hasonlóan. Tashigi megigazította a tartását, majd ő is felvette. Bal kezét a vállára helyezte, jobb kezével megfogta Zoro bal kezét, aztán közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy a testük összeérjen.

Amint Zoro megérezte Tashigi közelségét összerezzent.

„És most?"

„Ahogy korábban is említettem, ezeknek a táncoknak a lényege a bizalom. A fiú vezet, a lány pedig követi. Amint neked tudnod kell az az, hogy a pár hogyan kommunikál szavak és látás nélkül úgy, hogy ugyanazokat a lépéseket táncolják."

Tashigi lassan előretolta a jobb lábát, ezzel arra kényszerítve Zorot, hogy húzza hátra a bal lábát.

„Érted? A pár közt combtőtől mellkasig testkontaktus van, vagyis ha az egyik előre akar lépni, a másik érzi azt, és követi úgy, hogy hátralép."

Tashigi most visszahúzta a lábát. „A tánc közben a testkontaktus nem szakadhat meg, ezért ha az egyik hátralép, a másiknak egy előrelépéssel követnie kell."

Zoro így tett, bal lábával visszalépett, és bezárt a kettejük közt lévő távolságot. „Így?"

Tashigi elpirult, és nagyon hálás volt, hogy Zoro szeme jelenleg be van kötve.

„Pontosan. Most csak lépkedj! Érezd, milyen az, amikor te vezetsz, így könnyebb lesz megtanulni a lépést." válaszolta, ám ekkor Brook, Sanji és Rosa-chan bejöttek a szobába, hogy megérdeklődjék a tanulás folyamatát. Először meglepődtek a látványtól, ahogy Zoro és Tashigi ilyen közel állnak egymáshoz (bár ez természetes, ha táncolnak),és hogy Zoronak be van kötve a szeme.

„Mégis mit képzelsz, mit művelsz Tashigi-channal, te moszatbarom?" üvöltötte Sanji.

„Táncolok, szakácsselejt, mégis minek tűnik?! Különben is _nekem_ van bekötve a szemem!" válaszolta Zoro idegesen.

„Épp jókor jöttetek. Csontváz-san, kérlek, játszanál nekünk valamit?" kérdezte Tashigi.

„Természetesen, Tashigi-san." mondta lelkesen. „Yohohoho!"

Brook a túlsó falhoz ment, és elővette a hegedűjét.

„Vá-várj egy kicsit, még a lépéseket sem tudom!" tiltakozott Zoro, de Tashigi megnyugtatta: „Ne aggódj, csak próbáld meg követni a ritmust, és lépkedj, ahogy akarsz!"

Zoro bólintott, Brook pedig elkezdett egy gyönyörű dallamot játszani. Sanji és Rosa-chan most felültek az asztalra, ahol az előbb Tashigi ült, és kíváncsian várták az eredményt.

Amint megszólalt a zene, Zoro elkezdett véletlenszerűen lépkedni, aztán a lomha mozgását egyre inkább felváltotta a könnyedség. Kikapcsolta az agyát, és hagyta, hogy a dallam és az ösztönei vezessék. Kardforgatóként a ritmus követéséhez remekül értett, és akármilyen is legyen a személyisége, a kecses, kifinomult, elegáns mozgás ugyanúgy a vérében volt csakúgy, mint Tashiginak.

A fejlődés hihetetlen volt, az a Zoro, aki az imént még a bal és a jobb lába között vacillált, most teljes magabiztossággal mozgott. Ha Tashigi nem tudta volna, azt hihetné, hogy egy másik emberrel táncol.

Sanji és Rosa-chan szintén tátott szájjal figyelték őket. Egy dolog, hogy hogy táncolnak, de ne felejtsük el azt se, hogy fél órája még egymással veszekedtek, most pedig tökéletes összhangban vannak. "Komolyan, hol van a zsémbes kardforgató, akinek semmi sem tetszik?" kérdezte Sanji önmagától, arcán büszke mosollyal.

Az elképesztő látványhoz természetesen elképesztő érzés is társult. A táncoló pár számára megszűnt minden, olyan volt, mintha egy teljesen más világban lennének. Egy olyan világban, ahol nincsenek sem idegesítő szakácsok és társak, sem pedig tengerészek és kalózok. Csak ők ketten. Ez volt a legcsodálatosabb érzés a Földön, és valamiért egyikük sem akarta, hogy véget érjen.

De sajnos semmi sem tart örökké. Brook lassan felemelte a vonót, és a szám befejeződött. Zoro és Tashigi szintén megálltak, lassan leengedték kezeiket, de még nem engedték el egymást teljesen. Zoro bal kezével levette a kendőt a szeméről, és mélyen Tashigi ragyogó, sötétbarna szemeibe nézett választ keresve. Választ erre a megmagyarázhatatlan érzésre.

Ezt viszont megzavarta kis közönségük lelkes ujjongása. „Tashigi-chan, Zoro-san, ez volt a leggyönyörűbb dolog, amit valaha láttam!" Rosa-chan ugrálva tapsolt a pár körül. Sanji vállon veregette Zorot: „Büszke vagyok rád, Marimo!"

„Igaz, hogy nem bécsi keringő volt, de olyan ragyogóak voltatok, hogy káprázik a szemem, bár nincs is szemem. Yohohoho!"

„Nos, Rosa-chwan, köszönjük a vendéglátást, de nekünk lassan vissza kell mennünk a hajóra." Sanji kezdett búcsúzkodni. „Holnap még a buli előtt bejövünk, és segítünk előkészülni."

„Rendben, köszönöm a segítséget, Sanji-san. Viszlát, Zoro-san, Sanji-san, Brook-san!"

* * *

><p>Miután mindannyian "kiszórakozták" magukat, megvacsoráztak, és kitombolták magukat, lefeküdtek aludni.<p>

Az éjszaka békésen telt mindaddig, míg Sanji álmát meg nem zavarták Zoro szavai.

„Tash… szer… Tash… gyönyö…"

Sanji épp készült fejbe rúgni az álmodó kardforgatót, amikor meghallotta a szavakat (vagy inkább a töredékeit). Egy percig mozdulatlan volt. Természetesen azonnal tudta, miről álmodhat, viszont sosem hitte volna, hogy Zoro érzései ennyire komolyak és mélyek. Aztán Zoro újra motyogott valamit:

„Szakács… meg… rohad…"

_Ez_ viszont már korántsem volt olyan aranyos, Sanji pedig bevitte a jól megérdemelt rúgást, mire Zoro rögtön felébredt, és a padlón landolt.

„EZ MEG MI VOLT, TE HOLDKÓROS!"

„Holdkóros?! Nem én beszéltem álmomban." válaszolta a szakács elégedett vigyorral az arcán.

„Beszéltem?" kérdezte kicsit ijedten, amitől Sanji csak még jobban vigyorgott.

„Mit hallottál?" Zorot kezdte bosszantani a szakács jókedve.

„Ne aggódj, pont eleget." válaszolt a helyzet minden pillanatát kiélvezve.

„Ha bárkinek is beszélsz erről – főleg _neki_ -, esküszöm, hogy darabokra vagdoslak!" fenyegetőzött a kardforgató vörös arccal.

„Nyugalom, Marimo! Nem mondok senkinek semmit."

„Akkor mit akarsz?"

„Csak azt akarom tudni, TE mit akarsz."

„Huh?" Zoro összezavarodott.

Sanji sóhajtott egyet. „Elmondod neki?"

„Te meg mi a francról beszélsz?"

„Azt csak te tudhatod, de ha nem teszel semmit ez ügyben, akkor nagyobb idióta vagy, mint a világ legnagyobb moszatgolyója."

Ezzel Sanji visszafeküdt aludni.

* * *

><p>Másnap kora délután Zoro, Sanji és Brook ígéretükhöz híven elmentek a Rózsa Caféba előkészülni a partira. Zoro és Tashigi a szokásosnál is kevesebbet beszéltek, Sanji figyelte őket, de jobban lekötötte Rosa-chan és a szervezkedés.<p>

Este 6 órára már minden készen állt az ünnepelt és a vendégek fogadására. A vendégek közt most ott volt az egész Szalmakalapos kalózbanda és Smoker az egész G5-tel.

Rosa-chanék előkészítettek egy különleges ülőhelyet Lily-chan számára, ahonnan remek kilátás nyílt a színpadra. Miután a jelenlévő közönség elénekelte a Boldog szülinapot!, valamint átadták ajándékaikat és jókívánságaikat, elérkezett az idő a keringőhöz.

A színpad mögött a fiúk öltözőjében:

„Hé, szakács, ez mi?" kérdezte Zoro egy bordópiros nyakkendőt tartva a kezében.

„Egy nyakkendő?" válaszolta Sanji értetlenkedve, de aztán rájött, hogy a kardforgató a tengert járva élte fél életét, valószínűleg még nem találkozott ehhez hasonlóval. Sóhajtott, majd segített esetlen barátjának.

Miután mindketten felöltöztek a fekete nadrágba, fekete ingbe és a bordó nyakkendő is a helyére került, a fiúk kimentek a színpadhoz. Ekkorra a lányok már türelmetlenül várták őket.

„Azt hittem, a lányoknak tart tovább az öltözködés." jegyezte meg Tashigi gúnyosan.

„Elnézéseteket kérem, amiért megvárakoztattunk két ilyen gyönyörű hölgyet!" kiáltozta Sanji, majd hirtelen hangszínt váltott. „Marimonak problémái akadtak."

Zoro meg sem próbált visszavágni a szerelmes szakácsnak, valójában az sem biztos, hogy egyáltalán hallotta a körülötte lévő hangokat. Egész lényével az előtte álló lányra koncentrált.

Tashigi és Rosa-chan mindketten egy hófehér menyasszonyi ruhát viseltek vörös szalagokkal díszítve. Karjukon könyékig érő fehér kesztyű, rajta piros karpereccel. Mindkettejük haja kontyba volt fogva, amit kis rózsás csatok díszítették. Kétség sem fér hozzá, mind a két hölgy gyönyörű volt, de Zoro szemében Rosa-chan közel sem ragyogott úgy, mint Tashigi.

„Hé, Marimo! Itt vagy még?" kérdezte Sanji, a kezével az arca előtt integetve.,

Zoro egy percre sem tudta levenni a szemét Tashigiról. Sanji hangjára hirtelen magához tért rövid kábulatából. „Huh? Mi az?"

„Mindjárt kezdünk." informálta Tashigi. Zoro bólintott, és mindannyian előkészültek a bevonuláshoz.

„És most, tisztelt hölgyeim és uraim, valamint drága Lily-chanunk, kérem, fogadják nagy szeretettel a Szalmakalapos kalózok első tisztjét és szakácsát, a G5 kapitányát és a kis bárunk Rosa-chanját!"

A közönség tapsolt, majd a párok bevonultak a színpadra. Brook szintén felállt a neki kijelölt helyére. Egy pillanat néma csend, majd megszólalt a zene, és elkezdődött a tánc.

Talán már mondanom sem kell, hogy a látvány varázslatos volt. Zoro és Tashigi elképesztő párosával szemben Sanji és Rosa-chan sem maradt alul. Ők is hasonlóan tökéletes szinkronban és eleganciával mozogtak.

A tánc befejeztével mindenki mosolygott, tapsolt és még könnyezett is.

„Kapitány-chan, te vagy a legjobb!"

„Szakács-aniki! Roronoa-aniki!"

Rosa-chan felköszöntötte nővérét, és megölelték egymást, Sanji a bandával ünnepelt, Tashigi a G5 tagjaitól fogadta a bókokat és gratulációkat, Zoro pedig megrohamozta egy csapat fiatal lány, akiktől semmiféleképp nem szabadulhatott.

* * *

><p>Miután Zoro kiszabadult az "ördögi lányok fogságából", úgy döntött, kimegy levegőzni. A kávézó mögött egy kis terasz és egy bájos kis kert is volt. A kert végében egy pavilon állt, amelyet gyengéden megvilágította a hold fénye. A pavilon közepén pedig ott táncolt Tashigi. Most nem bécsi keringőt, ez valami más volt, amit Zoro még soha életében nem látott. Egyszerre földbe gyökerezett a lába. Hiába akart közelebb menni, vagy elfutni azonnal, minden próbálkozása hasztalannak bizonyult. Viszont nem is volt szükség semmire, Tashigi észrevette, és azonnal megállt.<p>

„B-bocs. Nem akartalak megzavarni." nyögte ki Zoro a kínos csend után.

„Nem, semmi baj." válaszolta a lány zavartan, majd meghallották, hogy újra a keringős zenét játsszák a kávézóban. „Akarsz táncolni?" kérdezte, és feléje nyújtotta a kezét.

Zoro habozva bár, de elfogadta a kezét, és ismét táncolni kezdtek. Az érzés, ami végig megvolt köztük, az első próbától kezdve eddig a pillanatig, most még tovább fokozódott bennük.

Zoro hirtelen megállt: „Tashigi… gyönyörű vagy." Még ő maga sem hitte el, hogy ezek a szavak valóban elhagyták a száját, és Tashigi sem különbözött, ám meglepettség helyett boldogság tündökölt szemében. „Azt hiszem, tényleg beléd szerettem."

„Komolyan?"

Zoro nem szólt semmit, válaszként előrehajolt, míg ajkaikat már csak milliméterek választották el. „Igen." suttogta alig hallhatóan, aztán bezárta a kettejük közti távolságot, és megcsókolta.

„Én is." mondta Tashigi, miután szétváltak. Zoro meglepődött a válaszán, azon pedig még jobban, mikor Tashigi megcsókolta.

Felhőtlen boldogságuk azonban most sem tarthatott örökké, mert a kávézóból hangos kiáltásokat hallottak: „Elkapni a Szalmakalapos kalózokat!" A következő másodpercben az egész banda szélsebesen rohant el a pavilon mellett.

„Zoro, gyere, itt a tengerészet!" kiáltotta Luffy a kardforgatónak.

„Francba, miért pont most?!" morogta idegesen, amiért tönkretették a pillanatukat.

„Menj!" mondta Tashigi megértő mosollyal.

„A következő szigeten találkozunk!" mondta Zoro, és megpuszilta az arcát, majd csatlakozott menekülő társaihoz.

Körülbelül 5 perc múlva jött Rosa-chan és a többiek a kávézóból.

„Tashigi-chan, mi történt?" kérdezte aggódva.

„Azt hiszem, szerelmes vagyok egy kalózba."


End file.
